Atomic Kitty
by AnimationLasi
Summary: In an attempt to pry X-23 away from the TV, Logan inlists the help of Rouge and Kitty. Not the brightest of Ideas. Set in Red Witchs Misfit Verse!


**Atomic Kitty**

**I do not own the Misfits/X-men/G.I Joe. The are Red witch's, Marvels, and someone else's in that order. Nor do I own Atomic Betty's theme song. I've had this bouncing around in my head for awhile now, I even drew a picture of it! I'm going to write it out and get it over with. This takes place before Tides of Change. **

Xena, or X-23, stared at the T.V. with reverence.

"Oh great one eyed god! Bestow upon me images of mind numbing garishness!" With great ceremony she gently pressed the power button. The T.V. crackled to life right as Atomic Betty came on screen. With a squeal that made the rafters shake, Xena jumped on the sofa, hugging a pillow tightly.

Logan sighed as he brought Rouge and Kitty into the room. He sighed again when he saw Xena giggling hysterically.

"She's been like this fer a couple of days now." He said. Xena wailed as commercials came on. "I've tried everything! She always finds the dish card and frankly the Weasels where a huge failure! I'm beggin ya, please try to snap her out of it!"

Rouge heaved a huge sigh. "All right. But you've got ta promise not ta follow us on dates!"

Logan dropped to his knees at shriek, signifying that Atomic Betty had returned to defend the galaxy once more, "Yeah, yeah, sure! Anything!"

"Okay then." Rouge walked over to sit next to Xena. "Hey X, Whatcha watching?"

"Atomic Betty." Xena said. "Shuddap."

"Like, what's that?" Kitty asked as she phased through the sofa.

"It is the flickering colored knowledge the great one eyed God has most graciously bestowed upon me to day." Xena said. "Now be quiet!"

They watched for a few moments in silence. When commercials came on, Rouge voiced a opinion that had been nagging at her.

"Does that outfit look familiar to anyone else?" Rouge asked. "Ah swear I've seen it somewhere before!"

"Well, Duh!" Kitty said, "It looks exactly like my Halloween costume!"

Xena looked away from the screen. "What is Halloween?" she asked.

"Mainly it's ahn excuse ta dress-up and eat candy." Rouge said. "Ah went as Bastet, the goddess." she added.

"I still do not understand." Xena said.

"Like, wait here and I'll go get it!" Kitty said. "This is like, SO GREAT! We're gonna bond and stuff!"

Rouge and Xena sat in silence. Logan had wondered off a few minutes ago to disembowel something and mess-up the kitchen.

"Sooo..." Rouge said. "Your, an assassin."

"Um... yeah." Xena was suddenly very uncomfortable.

"How's, how that workin out for ya?" Rouge asked.

"Er... Not so well." She said.

"Ah." Rouge nodded sagely.

"Like, I got it!" Kitty shouted, "It was in the trash for some reason."

"Yeah. Imagine that." Rouge coughed nervously. Xena cocked her head to the side as she studied the outfit Kitty had retrieved.

Kitty posed in the doorway in a Pink and white mini dress, with a matching head piece. She twirled.

"Like, Ta-da!" She said. Xena recoiled slightly.

"And you dressed in that willingly?" Xena asked.

Kitty blinked. This outfit was totally cool! How come Xena couldn't see that?

"Uh, yes?" she said. _  
_

"Fascinating." Xena said, "Tell me more about this bizarre holiday."

"Trust me, ah don't understand it either." Rouge said. "Ya gotta admit though, she does do a good Betty."

"Like, duh!" Kitty said, "Look, I'll even demonstrate!" She pointed to the T.V, "Just as soon as the credits stop."

Xena's eyes flew back to the screen as the episode ended. Luckily it was a marathon. Another episode started, it's theme song starting up.

"Like, here we go!" Kitty said.

"LOGAN! GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!" Rouge called.

Kitty dropped down in a martial arts stance, putting on a serious face. As soon as the lyrics started she jumped up, bounching around the room like a hyperventilating wombat.

" _Like, Call me up, I'm your girl, _

_The toughest chick in the alien world,  
Ain't got time for pink and lace,  
This girl's built for outer space!_"

"BRING THE EARPLUGS TO!" Rouge added.

_  
_"_Atomic Betty is a fighting girl!  
Atomic Betty gonna rock your world!   
Atomic Betty, 'atomic Betty..."_

Kitty did a few karate chops, demonstrating just how much of a fighter she was. A vase, a lamp, and several foot stools where causalities of her fighting prowess.

_  
_"_Atomic Betty, a galactic girl!  
Atomic Betty, gonna save the world!   
Atomic Betty, 'atomic Betty..._"

Mercifully the theme song was short, and Kitty left the room to go and change again. Logan came into the room, toting a large red fire extinguisher and with a pair of ear muffs on his head. He came in to see Xena jumping on the T.V and shouting 'Die!' at the top of her lungs. Rouge watched with satisfaction.

"Good news Logan!" she said, "We've cured Xena of her T.V attachment. The down side is we've scarred her for life and your gonna have to live with the nightmares." She patted him on the shoulder, "No if you'll excuse me, Ah have a date to go on." She wondered off into the mansion. "Oh Re-my!" she called, "Come ta Momma sweet cheeks!"

Logan blinked as Xena sliced apart the T.V.

"I... do not wanna know." He decided.

** For those of you that don't know, dish network cards are what make the receiver work. Without the card you can only watch the black screen channel**. **This may be true for other companies too, but I wouldn't know that.**

**Not my best work, but I thought it was kinda cute! **


End file.
